


Breaks

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [118]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Bondage, Dark Past, Electric stimulation, Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Massage, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Prostate Milking, Showers, Slight Wing Kink, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Going through the past... you need to rest and set it aside or else it will just crush you with the weight...Luckily, Jarvis is ever watchful, even if Michael's work-a-holic nature gets the better of him and pulls him away for a little break





	Breaks

Michael was starting to get annoyed by Jarvis interrupting his sorting... “J, I need to get through these.”

“You need breaks, sir. You, rock and your eyes keep going distant, please, just- watch some tv, read, play games, something, to let your brain rest somewhere away from the past.”

“I'm fine, J,” Michael grumbled as he went back to sorting. His pile of 'unknown' was growing but so slowly he started rocking as he looked at it. He couldn't remember them all, he probably never would...

He snapped out of it to Jarvis' voice shushing him and feeling his arms around him, “This is why you need breaks, sir. No matter how well you think you are it can always crush you suddenly.”

Michael finally nodded, “Yeah, I- I was fine, then I wasn't...”

“Come along, sir. Let's see if we can help the tension.” Jarvis pulled him to his feet, leading him back toward the bedroom.

“I don't think I'll be much use there, J.”

“This isn't about sex, sir, come along.”

Michael rubbed as his eyes with his free hand while Jarvis pulled him into the bathroom, “I already bathed today.”

“This is about relaxation,” Jarvis smiled as he started pulling his shirt away, “Is this acceptable, sir?”

“Don't know what use I'll be in the shower, J... Just- wanna- go to bed and develop a sudden case of amnesia.”

Jarvis just held him before tugging at his pants, “I'm sorry that isn't an option, sir.”

Michael just nodded in agreement as Jarvis finished stripping before ushering him into the shower, “Don't, don't mind me just- zoning out, water feels nice.”

“Spread them, sir,” Jarvis shifted his arms up against the tile, “You keep them held closed so long, they must be so tense.”

Michael blinked as he smiled and let his wings relax, smiling when Jarvis shifted them until they were spread up toward the ceiling. Jarvis hugged him, nuzzling at his neck before he pulled away to start rubbing his back and arms. “Hmm, why haven't we done this before?”

“You never mentioned enjoying massages.”

Michael gasped at the feeling of fingers brushing his wings as Jarvis moved up his arms, humming and leaning back against him, “Might just- zone out on this. Like this.”

“I hope you don't end up as my Toy tonight, sir. Though I wouldn't be against it, it is better to remain in your normal mindset after such events.”

“Just- don't panic if I go pliant, like this. Just- not in the mood to be vocal.”

“Understood, sir.” Michael hummed and started relaxing into Jarvis arms when he kissed his neck and rubbed his hands across his chest, “Keep them spread, sir. They need to be stretched.” Michael's eyes blinked opened to see his wings had fallen lax around them, he tried to spread them again but his arms kept sliding down the wall as he relaxed, “Sir, shall I help you?”

He nodded, eyes drooping in relaxation as Jarvis lifted his arms to press them to the wall before he felt the restraints pin them there. “Spread them,” Michael felt his fingers trail up his arms as he helped him stretch them out before he felt the slight pinch of the restraints, “Forgive me, sir...” the pinching stopped as the restraints changed until it held his wings spread upward more comfortably. “Sir, I must say... I want to implement 'Milkmaid' restraints.”

“Not- not a good time to be pumping fluids into my mouth, J. Might- drift off soon.”

“Oh, this one isn't for me to feed you, sir. This one is to keep you held for milking.”

Michael felt himself tremble, “J, get, get my cuffs...”

“Are you going to drift off so soon, sir?”

Michael smiled, “I- I want them in case. Might- might slip into Toy space if this keeps up.”

Jarvis chuckled as he pulled away, quickly returning to settle the cuffs around his wrists, “This acceptable, sir?”

Michael hummed and nodded, “Now- about those restraints....”

Jarvis smiled as he nudged his legs wider, “How do you feel about e-stim?”

Michael blinked, “Never- thought about it?”

Jarvis chuckled as he patted the wall before removing what looked to be a metal nozzle and pressing it against his stomach, “Breathe normally sir.”

He gasped and panted at the soft current suddenly jolting from the object, “Fuck, it's live?”

“Only when triggered to be, sir. It's quite safe, sir, I assure you. That was the highest setting allowed though it.”

Michael nodded, “Yes, okay, yeah.”

“Breathe normally,” Michael's breath still hitched when Jarvis inserted it, “Is that an acceptable size, sir or shall I make it larger?”

Michael whimpered, “It's fine, never, never done this before so yeah, defaults...”

“Now, for the rest,” Michael blinked when Jarvis pulled a tube from the wall this time, “Expect suction, sir.”

Michael gasped when his stiffening cock was suddenly pulled into the tub, his breath huffing out at the sudden rhythmic harsh tugging on it once Jarvis positioned it to seal against his groin, “Fuck, you- you really meant- fuck.”

“I'm going to release your wings, sir. Try not to thrash them too hard.” Michael's muscles kept tensing, his eyes going hazy when he felt his wings tuck against his sides, “Now, time to truly milk my dairy cow.”

His entire body tensed and jerked at the electric pulsing into his prostate, making him spill into the now 'too much' sucking tube, “Fuck, gag, now.”

“Sir?”

Michael panted and whimpered when the tube stopped its suction. “Almost, almost bit my tongue. Need my teeth covered, don't want it to stop but- I'll end up biting from the muscle tensing.”

Jarvis stepped away, leaving him trembling and panting, “Sir, is there a limit on number of orgasms, quantity or timer for this you wish to set?”

Michael sighed in relief when he felt Jarvis resting against his back and opened his mouth for his gag before the question registered, “How- what type of settings are default?”

“There's many defaults in this restraint settings, which would you like to set it at?”

Michael hummed, “Suggestions?”

“Given it's your first time using e-stim, I suggest setting an orgasm limit. Or at least a time limit.”

Michael hummed, “Just- wanna be your Toy...”

Jarvis hummed as he turned his head toward him, “Let's see how much you gave in quantity, shall we?”

Michael blinked at the clear container shifting from the wall, “I- I didn't come that much...”

“Let's see if we can fill it, shall we? It's only 6 ounces after all, then maybe I'll see where we are after that.”

Michael could only tremble and shake, watching as the jar filled slowly, but leaning back into Jarvis' embrace whenever it was 'too much' when it stopped filling as quickly. “Are you dry, sir? You haven't made a deposit in some time.”

Michael gulped, blinking his eyes open when Jarvis held up a straw to him, “Water, drink sir, it'll held you replenish.”

The random electrical shocks stopped as he gulped down the water offered, “There, feel better?”

Michael panted and nodded, relaxing as Jarvis held him and rocked him when the machine started up again, “There there, a few more times.” He was already at the point Jarvis was holding him up, the restraints digging in when his body was too tired and sore to attempt to fight the full body clenching. “Just a few more, sir.” Michael felt his grip tense, “I almost wish you had a milkmaid protocol, sir. You look so good like this.”

Michael was randomly twitching when Jarvis finally released him, limp save for the occasional tensing as Jarvis shushed him and dried him before carrying him to the bed, “That-” he finally got out when the gag was removed, “Like that... probably won't tomorrow but that- yeah.”

Jarvis chuckled as he held him close, “Noted sir.”

Michael hummed, “Think I like your breaks, J... cuffs are still on by the way.”

“I'm aware, sir.” Jarvis was smiling at him as he drifted off.

 


End file.
